Alhildr
Alhildr (The Big Bad Wolf) was once the lone female member of the Vucari, Etri's wolf-like servants. During a chain of events that would set her free, Alhildr ultimately found herself in the graces of many companionship's, one being a bond with Himeko, the other with her beloved and most important person Kokatori. Now, the girl has settled in Faroe, tasked with employment as a Ranger, gathering intel for her beloved scientist. Appearance Alhildr is a short statured wolf-humanoid with dark and red painted skin. Her eyes are white, pale orbs due to her blindness. Typically, she wears her frayed cloak, covering her wolf ears purposely underneath a wide hood. Despite being a wolf, it appears there is no sign of a tail, the cause for this is unknown, as well as if she had ever had one to begin with. Personality → COLD '→ '''CYNICAL '→ 'CALLOUS '→ '''PECULIAR→ DISSOCIATIVE '→ '''TACITURN '→ 'BRAVE '→ 'INTELLIGENT '→ '''HONEST alhildr is a woman of few words, but an abundance of secrets. coming off as a fairly cold and callous person, the wolf girl has a certain sense of bravery about her. despite her peculiarity, stubbornly she braves many feats both in her past and present, like a tree, she stands tall, facing many challenges head on with little complaint. alhildr is, without a doubt, the most honest person in fabula. she doesn't sugar coat things, and very rarely does she tell lies, however, because she's so strange and so taciturn, often she is ridiculed for her honesty. her lack of emotion creating a rift between her and others, making it very hard for people to get close to her, but it's her dissociative ways that possibly influence this more. because of her past, alhildr finds it hard to open up to others. emotions are just extra baggage, it's better to be logical, to listen to reason. it would take a very dedicated person to get close to the wolf girl, to push through her defenses. there's a soul inside the girl, despite the lack of evidence, one who desires freedom, adventure. to see it surface, one would consider themselves lucky. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: * High Pain Tolerance >> To the point of being able to block it completely. However, it's to be noted that this does not make her by any standards invincible. * Enhanced Senses >> Her smelling and hearing are better than a human, making her a worthy ally in both combat and espionage. * Stealth >> Due to her quiet nature, Alhildr is excellent at stealth. * Can you keep a Secret >> Alhildr is by far the best secret keeper. Weaknesses: * Blind. Though not exactly noticable by any means, Alhildr is blind, relying heavily on her ability to tap into other's eye sight to see. * Her visual linking is, for now, limited to animals only. She cannot look through a human's eyes. Distance also effects the ability. * Carelessness towards her Body >> As shown during the fight against the beast that accompanied Blaise's demon, Alhildr cares very little about what happens to her body. She'll willingly throw herself in front of an attack, the maw of a beast, to protect a friend, or to defeat a foe. This results in catastrophe ninety percent of the time, and even though she is able to block pain to a certain point, it can very well effect her due to this fact. * Limited Combat >> Without her magicks, Alhildr is quite weak. She knows very little hand to hand combat. As her magick capacity is high, using large spells in such short intervals can deplete her fast. * Socially Inept >> It's no secret that the wolf girl is awful at conversation. She tends to be quiet, observing others and her surroundings. Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Freedom * Birds * Music * Fruit/Vegetables * Fish * Milk * Magic * Books/Knowledge * Rain Dislikes: * Etri * Dreaming * Emotion driven Individuals * Closed in Spaces * Powerlessness * Hot Climates * Children * Sweets Trivia * She typically speaks in one word phrases. * It's not as if she particularly dislikes emotionally driven individuals, more like she doesn't exactly know how to handle them. Some part of her admires them, oddly enough. * Often links her vision with birds. 9 times out of 10 she will, even though there's a closer beast. Reason is unknown. Theme Songs * From Shadows * The Boy Who Shattered Time * Woe that is Madness Quotes * QUOTE Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Pages